Help Will Come
by GamerArtGirl
Summary: Kole (Boomer) is going through a rough time! What happens when Brick and Butch's hormones intervene? Find out by reading, duh!


I always hated myself. I don't like my brown hair and hazel eyes, I don't like how soft my voice is, I don't like how I have to act dumb, I hate being human. I would dye my hair but I don't want to damage it, I would put contacts in but they make my eyes hurt.

My name's Kole but I want a different name. I kinda like the way I am now and I like being human. I can't make up my mind, I hate that. I like being complex though. Can anyone fix me?

* * *

"Kole you got a 43 on your math test..." My teacher Mr. Berkeley said, "You would have gotten a hundred but it seems as if you erased the right answers and filled them in with wrong ones..." I groaned, "That's becau-"

I shut my mouth, "Because?" He asked, "It's nothing sir. I'll try harder next time..." He sighed and walked back to his desk. 'That's because if I actually acted like the smart person I am I'd have to go to a better school out the country causing my parents a lot of money.'

I put my head down and groaned, but I couldn't help but feel eyes at the back of my head.

* * *

I nudged Brick's shoulder, "He's a complicated one." He smiled, "Thinking what I'm thinking?" I replied with, "No duh. This gonna be fun!" "I think he'll just follow along with whatever. Makes him even more tasty." Brick said, "After school?" I asked. "After school."

* * *

The final school bell rang and I swiftly went to my locker. As soon as I closed the locker's door I saw one of the supers floating beside me.

"...Butch? What's up?" He floated a little closer and whispered in my ear, "I want to play." I blushed and pulled back about to run when Brick came out of nowhere and held me back, "We can tell that you're not well put together."

I put my head down, "We'll offer you a deal. See we know you're smart, so you'll pick up what we're saying. How would you like to be different?" Brick asked slowly lowering his hand. "...Become a superhuman?"

Butch smiled, "Bingo!" 'Become superhuman. That'll be...awesome.' "All you have to do is pleasure us. Do you have a deal Kole?" I stayed silent for a second and I could tell they were both getting impatient.

I took a deep breath and grabbed Butch's face and placed my lips on his. He eagerly responded by wrapping his arms me and softly squeezing my ass making me gasp as he slid his tongue in my mouth.

I moaned into the kiss wrapping my arms around his neck. He pushed me against the lockers. Everyone was long gone by now. He moved my legs apart getting as close as he could get. Slowly moving his hand down to my 'junk' bit before he could Brick ripped us apart.

He then sucker punched Butch in the head, "One: I want to smash too, and Two: Let's not do this here." Butch grumbled then whispered, "I'll pound you hard and make you beg for me." He bit my neck and licked a bit of my blood.

"Tasty." I almost fell to my knees because of how bad I wanted it. Brick sighed annoyed and picked me up bridal style then flew out then school's window. In a few seconds our bags were thrown on the floor my shirt was lifted and my pants were undid as I got thrown on the bed.

Brick roughly pushed Butch before he could tackle me, I couldn't help but laugh and they looked at me then at each other and smirked while looking back at me. I panicked a bit because I already knew where this was heading.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" They both started tickling me to death. "S-stop!" I yelled while laughing. I heard laughter mix in with mines, 'They're enjoying this...' In a few seconds they stopped and I fell back laughing a bit more.

When I got my compulsory I sat up and glared at them but they had smiles on their faces making me smile too. "That was fun but not what we came here for." Brick said climbing on top of me. He kissed me roughly forcing his tongue in my mouth.

The way he explored my cavern made me moan into to kiss. I felt my underwear being pulled off and my erection sprung out wildly, "Must be painful. Let me help you out." Butch said taking in my length.

Brick started to suck on my neck and I felt it bruise. He then stuck his fingers in my mouth and pushed them in and out while playing with my nipples. Without warning I exploded in Butch's mouth. He probably knew I was at my limit because he didn't choke. Instead he cleaned up my cock.

"Someone's still hard." Brick said while poking my dick. He pulled in Butch for a kiss, "You sure are tasty aren't you?" Brick said pulling me off the bed and Butch sat down. Brick sat me in front Butch, "Did you like me giving you head?" He said grabbing my face so our noses were at least one inch apart.

His strong stare had me speechless. All I could do was blush deeply and nod my head. He started giving me butterfly kisses. It took a lot to keep myself from tackling him with deep intimate kisses, Want to return the favor?" He said in more of a command than a question.

He took my hand and placed it on confined erection. "...I...do..." He smiled giving me a real kiss on the lips and lean into it. He quickly pulled away making me groan in disappointment. "Take care of me if you want to take care of you."

I rolled my eyes before teaching in to undo his pants. As I was about to pull down his underwear he stopped me, "Without your hands." I took a deep breath before lowering my head to his crotch. My chin brushed against his bulge and he grunted softly.

I bit the rim and slowly pulled them back. When his erection sprung out my eyes widened in surprise but also fear, "It's so big! That's not gonna fit inside me..." He smiled, "Thanks for the compliment." Brick grunted in jealousy, "Mines bigger!" He then went into his bag a took out a bottle of lube.

"Don't mind me, finish off Butchie Boy over there." I grabbed a hold of his shaft and pumped it up and down. He laid his head back and moaned in pleasure. I put my mouth to his tip and swirled my tongue around and nibbled on it.

"S-stop...stop teasing..." He moaned out. I then lowered my head and took in only about half of his penis before my gag reflexes would kick in. I bobbed my head up and down for about 2 mins before I started to deep throat him.

Brick on the other hand squeezed lube on his fingers and shoved his fingers in and out my ass. I moaned in pain and Brick gave me no time to get used to the foreign feeling. He pulled out and rammed his cock in my ass. I screamed in serious pain on Butch's cock, he started thrusting in my mouth.

Brick also started thrusting in my ass making me moan crazily on Butch's member. I started to palm myself to the sync of their thrusting. A few more thrust Butch came in my mouth, making me cum on my hand, squeezing down on Brick making him cum too.

When they pulled away I was placed on the bed, panting hard with cum pouring out my mouth and ass. Brick and Butch high fived each other before my vision became blurry and I blacked out.

When I opened my eyes I was fully clothe in new clothes that were blue and black in a different room that was also blue. The door opened and Brick and Butch came in with a test tube with a white 'x' on it with black liquid and a mirror.

"Hey Kole. How do you feel?" "My ass hurts like hell..." Butch laughed, "Well it won't hurt as much when you become a super." Brick extended his hand, "Take the Chemical X." I sat up and reached to take the test tube. "Well here goes nothing..." I said as I downed the chemical x.

My eyes widened as my vision turned black and I felt pressure in my neck as if I was being choked, as I was 'about' to run out of air my vision returned and the pressure reduced. I looked around the room.

Every single thing looked the same as before when I realized, I could see everything! From the little stitching in the blanket to the little figures on the book case. I feel lighter, stronger, smarter... "I feel powerful..." "You should you're one of us now," Butch put the mirror to my face.

My jaw dropped, "My hair! My eyes!" They were blonde and electric blue! "They look great on you, Boomer." "Boomer? Is that my name?" They nodded, "Way better than Kole right?" I feel so happy right now. I flew across the room with glee.

"You'll also be staying with us. This your room now." Brick informed me. I flew and tackled them to the ground. Then I started the kiss then repeatedly when Brick stopped me, "I take it you're happy?" I nodded like crazy.

Butch pushed me to the ground and climbed on top of me. "Since you're so happy, you wouldn't kind a round two?" I gulped, 'I'll be fucked threw the ground.' I smiled sheepishly at him and gave me an evil smirk.

* * *

Ever since I started living with Brick and Butch I was able to be myself. It took a while but with the right encouragement I was able to do it.

"Ko- erm Boomer, you got a 100 on your test. Congratulations!" I smiled, "Thanks Mr. Berkeley." As he walked back to his seat I was notified that I wasn't alone in my head, 'Good job Boomer! Someone's getting fucked well tonight!~'

I blushed feverishly, 'Get out of my head Butch!'

'No!'

'Come on!'

'Nu-uh!'

Brick then came to my rescue, 'Butch, come on now behave yourself.'

'What are you my mom?'

'BUTCH!'

'Alright geez!'

I smiled, that was interesting. When we got home the door was immediately shut and I was forcibly pushed against the door. I winced in pain and closed my eyes till the pain resided. As soon as I opened them, I met the grins of two horny teenaged supers.

I smiled with a sweat drop, 'Help me...'

* * *

 **Hey guys thanks for reading this one shot! It was requested by of course IcebatofValikinRRBZ8! Please review and favorite! If you have any request feel free to let me know I will try to make them come true!**

 **Buh-bye!~**


End file.
